(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooking device having a cover and a base section hinged together with a heating element provided in the cover and wherein a collapsible wall assembly is provided in the base so that when the cover and base are disposed side-by-side both the cover and base are convertible to cooking sections, and when not in use the vertical walls are collapsed into the base and the cover and base are secured in juxtaposition to constitute a carrying case for the cooking device.
(b) Various types of portable cooking devices, such as camp stoves or barbecues have been provided. However, to date, these have been found to be very bulky and heavy to carry, not versatile, some unsafe to operate and provide only one type of heat generating means, i.e., either a gas burner, electric heater, charcoal or a combustible product. The portable type stoves, heretofore known, are quite bulky in design, and difficult to store. Furthermore, the construction of portable type camp stoves have been found inefficient as they provide exceessive heat loss in the cooking area.